


Save Me From This Life

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Three [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agnostic Character, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Demon Castiel, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Pet Names, Priest Dean Winchester, Priests, Religious Blasphemy, Religious Fanaticism, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sassy Castiel, Scents & Smells, Smut, True Mates, Virgin Dean, bossy bottom, no rape just talking about it I promise, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Forced against his will into the priesthood by his religious fanatic of a father, Dean Winchester had settled into a life of boredom and misery. He'd rather be pretty much anywhere but where he was, but he saw no end in sight. When he started to smell sulfur one day, it was just the kind of minor distraction that he needed. Talking to it, pretending it was a demon, was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in a while (which was pretty sad, if you think about it). But when it turned out the smell wasn't from a pretend demon but a real incubus, that's when things finally got interesting for the omega. But was it good interesting, or bad interesting? Either way, it's definitely sexy as sin interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, not only did I finally finish something (sorry for disappearing for so long, lots of crap going down that's hopefully over now), but it even ended up long (for me, at least)! I'm so excited. I'm a mod for [SPN ABO Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) this time around, so I won't be getting any points for this bad boy (too bad), but damn it was fun to write. Especially the almost 8k I added to it last night to finish it up. I feel very accomplished. ^_^
> 
> Warning: I know squat about all this church stuff, so my apologies in advance for any inaccuracies.
> 
> Anyways, the square I used for this thing of beauty was **Priest AU**.
> 
> Oh, in slightly random news, I'll be at IndyCon in September, if anybody wants to say hi or talk about fic or Destiel or pretty much anything. I don't get out much, so any socialization is yaaaaays. I'll be in the gold section, and hopefully I'll be picked to sing karaoke. I'm so excited.
> 
> Oh yeah, and sign ups are open for SPN ABO Bingo until June 12th, 2018, if you wanna join. XD *pimp pimp*

John Winchester had always been a highly religious man, as far as his son Dean had known. Dean was often told by older family friends and relatives that John had only gotten that way after his wife had died in a fire, but Dean had only been four at the time and couldn't remember it himself. What he did remember was getting up every morning at dawn to pray for forgiveness, spending more time at church than his own bedroom, and John’s religious fanaticism making his two sons’ lives a living hell.

Mary hadn't just been the love of John's life, she’d also been his true mate. Most people never got over the death of their true mate, and John's reaction had been among some of the worst. Something had broken inside the alpha, and he’d decided that the fire had been a punishment from God, so he decided to devote his, and his children's, lives to trying to get back into His good graces. That was why no one was surprised when Dean was forced to go into the seminary as soon as he was old enough.

The only problem was that Dean had presented as an omega, and the church was still old fashioned enough to only accept alphas for any position of power. But John wasn't quite yet devout enough to feel guilty about lying to them about his son’s secondary gender. So, armed with the strongest blockers and suppressants that money could buy, Dean was still sent off to learn to become a priest.

But from decades of wanting to be anywhere other than sitting in those painful pews, praying to a guy he wasn't even sure existed, Dean had learned to act more convincing than most of Hollywood, and was thus given a church at the end of his studies just like any other alpha priest would. He also got to use those acting skills to make sure that the congregation never once knew that he hated everything to do with this stupid freaking church. But he knew his dad would make his life a thousand times worse if he muttered even a single complaint, so Dean begrudgingly stayed and did all his duties with a fake smile on.

Dean was trying to bullshit his way through writing the sermon for Sunday, classic rock playing softly enough that hopefully nobody would hear it, when he first smelled the sulfur. The only classes he’d ever enjoyed in seminary school had been the ones involving the different types of religious monsters that people had used to believe existed, and he definitely remembered that sulfur meant demons. It was probably just the pipes or something, but it still made Dean genuinely smile, thinking about how fun those classes had always been, especially compared to the rest of the curriculum. He spent the rest of the day in a good mood, which was rare for him any more.

When the smell showed up again a few days later, as Dean was working in the garden that was for some reason required of him, Dean’s good mood returned. Since he knew he was completely alone, he figured what was the harm in having a little fun. He was bored so often that it might be just the pick up he needed.

“Is this a demon I smell?” He asked out loud, trying to sound like the overly serious preachers of his youth. “If it is, I must do something about this, because demons are a serious matter.” Dean paused for a few moments, trying to figure out the perfect course of action. “Why, I would probably have to invite him for dinner, since it'd be the hospitable thing to do. So, wanna join me for some shitty church food tonight, Mr. Demon?” Dean laughed, his mood so happy that he whistled as he finished up the gardening, the smell of sulfur keeping him company.

The scent followed him for the rest of the day, cheering him up the entire time. Since he was still alone, he kept talking to it. Things that he actually thought were interesting happened so rarely that he was gonna milk this for all it was worth.

“So, Mr. Demon, what kinds of things do you like to eat for dinner, anyway? They don't give me much variety because I’m supposed to be living simply or whatever, but I could probably pull together a decent veggie stew, if that sounds good.” He kept up the inane chatter all the way up until he was cooking dinner. Telling the pretend demon about the vegetable soup had made him want to make it for himself, so he was chopping up carrots as the stock slowly bubbled on the stove when he heard it.

“Can you add some more potatoes, please? I’ve always liked them the best.”

Dean dropped the knife and stood up quickly, staring at the thing in the doorway. “What the fuck?” He shouted, trying to reach for the dropped knife so he could defend himself if necessary.

The thing, which looked human except for the horns and bat wings, pointed at the pile of cut up vegetables. “That’s nowhere near enough potatoes for such a large pot of stew. If you want it to taste good, you need more. Want me to chop some?”

Dean's brain was so overwhelmed that he wouldn't have been surprised if he’d felt it melting out of his ears at any moment. The sulfur smell was stronger than ever, but the logical part of his mind still couldn't grasp the fact that there was a DEMON IN HIS KITCHEN.

“What the fuck,” Dean muttered, still staring at the thing that couldn't possibly exist but did. He looked mostly human, with tanned skin and a muscular build, shaggy dark hair surrounding the two obsidian horns poking out of his forehead. The wings matched the horns, only they were leathery instead of smooth, and Dean had to swallow a gasp at how blue his eyes were.

The demon grabbed the knife Dean hadn't been able to recover, and while Dean backed up in fear for his life, he sat down and started cutting up more potatoes, just like he’d mentioned. “And if you have any fresh parsley from that garden of yours, you definitely want to add it, too,” he said conversationally.

“You're… you're a demon,” Dean finally managed to sputter out.

“Yes, and?” The demon replied, pausing from his chopping just long enough to roll his eyes at Dean.

“There's a demon, in my kitchen,” Dean continued. Had he gotten so bored he’d finally cracked and went insane? Or maybe the sulfur was really a gas leak, and he was dying on the floor right now hallucinating all of this?

“I do believe you were the one who invited me to dinner,” the demon pointed out, switching over to the carrots after he was satisfied with the potatoes.

“I didn't think you were real,” Dean responded automatically.

This caused the demon to put the knife down and focus all his attention on the terrified priest. “Then why were you talking to me?” He asked simply.

Dean stared, his mouth open. Why had he been pretending to talk to a demon? The question had startled him enough that he answered honestly. “Probably because I hate this place, and I’m lonely and bored pretty much all the time.”

“Sounds like you should find a new job,” the demon suggested. For some reason, Dean was actually starting to calm down a little. He was still freaked out that there was a demon in front of him, of course, but he was no longer going to die of fright or something equally as embarrassing.

“Would if I could,” Dean hesitantly replied. Didn’t all those books he used to read talk about demons killing and raping and being generally nothing like the one in front of him? “Got pushed into it, so now I can’t leave.”

“Family?” The demon guessed.

“Yep,” Dean said with a nod. He had apparently already gone insane at some point, because he was feeling less freaked out by the demon the longer they talked.

“That’s always the worst,” the demon replied, giving Dean a smile that maybe made the omega’s knees a little weak. They were talking like old friends at this point. What the fuck?

“Uhh, why are you here anyway?” Dean asked, hoping this wasn’t the part where he was ripped to pieces and eaten alive.

“You invited me for dinner, remember?” The demon rolled his eyes as he answered.

“No, I meant here in general. I get that most of the crap they taught me for this gig was just that, but I at least know that demons weren’t supposed to be a thing I’d be dealing with,” Dean explained.

The demon stared at him, those blue eyes impossibly beautiful. Dean refused to admit he was actually thinking a demon looked hot, but that didn’t make it any less so.

“There’s not as many of us as there used to be. Not many believers, I guess?” The demon shrugged. “So we don’t usually come out of hiding.”

“Then why did you?” Dean asked, all fear gone, replaced by curiosity and that crush he refused to admit was forming. The demon grinned, and Dean wasn’t sure if he should be afraid or turned on. Was it possible to be both?

“I smelled something delicious, and just had to investigate,” the demon purred, looking at Dean in a way that made it completely obvious what, or rather who, he was talking about.

Dean gulped. Fear it was, then. “Are you going to eat me?” He squeaked.

The omega wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it sure wasn’t the laughter he got. “That’s so adorable!” The demon said, still laughing. “Me, eat you? Hilarious!” The demon kept laughing, and now Dean was getting pissed.

“You said I was delicious!” He shouted, trying to be heard over the demon’s hysterics.

“And I’m sure you are, sweetie, but I’m not that kind of demon,” the demon replied. Dean may not have been allowed to get around much back in high school, but the fact that the demon was flirting with him now would’ve been obvious to anyone. Dean couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his face.

“What kind are you, then?” He whispered.

The demon stood up and unfurled his wings, as much as the kitchen would allow at least, and gave Dean a wink. “Why, an incubus, of course.”

“Incubus?”

“And I smelled the most delectable omega, and just couldn’t help myself,” the demon said, edging closer and flirting even harder than before. Dean was probably about to die, but he could still feel the beginnings of slick in his pants.

“Are you… going to rape me?” Dean asked, even more terrified than before. Apparently there was a worse fate than being eaten.

“Of course not,” the demon said as if that thought had never once crossed his mind. “I only take willing partners. None of that disgusting, non-consensual stuff like some of my other brothers enjoy. It’s much more fun, and a lot more filling, if the omega wants you.” Dean suddenly missed his boring but safe life. “Now let’s get this soup going. You promised me dinner and I plan to keep you to it.” The abrupt change in subject made Dean’s world spin for a few seconds. But the demon moving about the kitchen so casually made it go back into place quickly.

Dean started gathering the ingredients on autopilot as the demon searched through the spice rack. “What do I even call you?” Dean asked after the soup was all finished except for the waiting.

“They usually call me Castiel, but you can call me anything you want, sweetie,” Castiel purred out. He walked around the table and grabbed Dean with a wing, holding him close. It was awkward and weird, but kind of comfortable. Was he using magic to get to Dean? That had to be what was happening. Right?

“Don’t call me ‘sweetie’,” Dean grumbled as he tried to get out of the confusing demonic embrace.

“Should I call you Father Winchester, then?” Castiel replied, releasing Dean after his struggle. “Sounds kinda kinky.”

“No, just Dean, please,” Dean said, going to the front room area if just to get away from the incubus.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, as if testing the sound out. “Yeah, I could go for that. Though I still think you’d make a better ‘sweetie’.” He let out a laugh, and Dean felt himself blush once again.

“I’m a priest, so you should stop flirting with me cuz it can’t happen,” Dean countered oh so smoothly.

“But you hate being a priest,” Castiel reasoned. “Besides, aren’t they all supposed to be knothead alphas? How’d you manage to slip by? Or have they changed it?”

Dean froze. “No, they haven’t. I’m on blockers,” he admitted. “My old man wanted me to be the church’s bitch that badly.”

“Perfect,” Castiel said. “I can take you away from here, and we can both get what we want.”

“No, I’m staying,” Dean insisted. Castiel was a demon, with big ass horns and freaking wings. He was also an incubus, so Dean couldn’t trust anything he was feeling right now, even if he felt a draw to the dark haired demon that just kept getting stronger. Incubus magic, most likely.

“Guess I’ll stay too, then,” Castiel said flippantly.

“What? No, you can’t. You’re a demon. They’ll find you and kill you.” The guy may’ve been a demon and was probably using lust spells on him right now, but that didn’t mean Dean wanted him to get murdered.

“Well, that I can fix easily,” Castiel replied smugly. One second he had horns and wings, and the next he looked like a perfectly normal, if not ungodly hot, human. “Next pathetic excuse?”

“I… I…” Dean felt like he was about to swallow his own tongue. With the demonic accessories, Castiel had looked incredible, but without the unrealness of horns and wings, Dean was worried he might start dripping slick down his leg any minute. Damn it.

“If I promise not to do anything bad, can I stay?” Castiel pleaded, only half-jokingly.

“Why?” Dean asked.

Castiel gave him a smile that felt more real than the others the incubus had been using. “Because I’m really starting to like you, Dean.”

Dean was stunned for a moment. He was so used to living a lie himself that he could spot one a mile away, but that had seemed completely genuine. “Uhh… as long as you don’t do bad stuff, I guess,” he relented.

Castiel gave him what looked like a relieved smile. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s eat. It smells almost as delicious as you, sweetie.”

“I said not to call me ‘sweetie’,” Dean grumpily reminded the demon.

“And I decided to ignore that part,” Castiel said over his wingless shoulder. “Now where do you keep the bowls?”

“And already I’m regretting this,” Dean muttered under his breath, but moved around Castiel to get the dishes out.

Dinner was awkward. Castiel kept giving Dean compliments on how well the soup had come out, how nicely he had decorated his living quarters, anything and everything the demon could say nice things about. But Dean mostly just sat in silence, mumbling the occasional 'thanks’ when necessary. It was getting to be too much for Dean, so after dinner he tried to go directly to his room to turn in extra early, but Castiel followed him.

“Oh yeah, you need a room, right?” Dean asked nervously, trying his hardest to play innocent. The incubus had made it obvious once again as to why he’d been following the priest, and even though a small, crazy part of the omega wouldn’t mind finally getting rid of his V-card, the sane part of his mind kept reminding him that Castiel was a DEMON. What were the odds the incubus couldn’t smell the scent of omega slick in the air? Probably not good. “You can have the guest room,” he said quickly. Anything to get that heavenly demonic thing away from him.

“Oh, I’d much rather bunk with you, sweetie,” Castiel said in yet another of his flirtatious tones. Dean had to remind himself that it was a spell that was making him want to jump the demon, nothing more.

“Thought you said you wanted the omega willing?” Dean tried, desperate now.

Castiel took a long sniff of the air, showing Dean that his odds had been zero the whole time. “I’m thinking the omega is willing,” Castiel said, reaching his hand out to stroke the side of Dean’s face.

“No, I’m not,” Dean denied, inwardly wincing as his voice cracked in the middle of his lie.

Castiel just smirked. “Whatever you say, sweetie,” he said softly, running his hand down Dean’s face one last time. Then before the omega could step away, Castiel leaned in for a quick kiss. It was only on Dean’s cheek, but he knew he’d be changing his underwear before heading to bed tonight now.

When Castiel moved away in the direction of the other bedroom, Dean just stared at him. “I said don’t call me ‘sweetie’,” he shouted after the infuriating incubus, but all he got in return was another chuckle.

“Good night, _sweetie_ ,” Castiel called from the bedroom.

“I hate you,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Not fooling anybody, Dean,” Castiel replied, even though there should’ve been no way he could’ve heard Dean.

Dean just let out a frustrated sigh and headed to his bedroom. He switched to a dry pair of underwear before hopping into bed, blushing even though there was no one to be embarrassed in front of right now. That someone was in the guest room. After tossing and turning for almost an hour, Dean finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came all too soon for Dean, and he tried to ignore the dream fragments frolicking through his mind that was trying so hard to make sure the morning wasn’t the only one. When force of will alone didn’t work to ‘compose’ himself, Dean tried picturing his uncle Bobby in a string bikini. It worked, just barely, but at least it would hopefully last until he actually had to deal with the incubus.

Dean didn’t have to wait long, either. He bumped into Castiel as he was walking out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. Every feeling he’d tried to repress after he woke up came right back, and they all brought friends. Damn it.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said cheerfully. He fluttered his wings a little, dripping water on the floor during the process. Instead of commenting on said water, Dean just glared.

“You finally gonna stop calling me ‘sweetie’?” Dean spat out. He wasn’t a morning person in the first place, and the incubus looking like sex incarnate standing in front him wasn’t making things any easier.

“Nope, just keeping you on your toes, sweetie,” Castiel said happily, fluffing his bat wings once more before making them and his horns disappear.

“Yeah, I’ll pass,” Dean mumbled as he squeezed past Castiel, thinking of rotting garbage, his father in a Speedo, and anything else he could come up with to make his libido cool down a notch. Whatever those damn incubus spells were, they were seriously strong. But he was technically a man of God, and definitely as stubborn as they got, so he would make himself resist. Things like this shouldn’t happen before a guy’s first cup of coffee.

Thinking just that, Dean froze in amazement when he walked into the kitchen. Fresh coffee was brewed in the ancient Mr. Coffee that Dean had snagged from a yard sale a few years back, and even though he’d seen Castiel dripping and almost naked in the hallway just a few seconds ago, there was two plates of some of the most delicious breakfast Dean had ever seen on the table, still steaming.

“Thought you might want breakfast when you got up,” Castiel said right behind Dean, making the priest jump.

When Dean whirled around, Castiel was standing behind him, completely dry and completely dressed. “You just got out of the shower, how’d you do that?” Dean asked, staring at the tight t-shirt and even tighter jeans the incubus was now wearing.

Castiel grinned, once again making Dean confused as to whether he wanted to smack it off the demon’s face, or kiss it off. “Oh, I can do a lot of things, sweetie.” Castiel snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was in the same kind of priestly robes Dean was wearing.

It took a few seconds for what that meant to sink into Dean’s still-coffee-less brain. “Wait, if you can do that, why’d you need to take a shower?”

“Didn’t, I just enjoyed it.” Castiel’s grin turned lewd then. “And I really enjoyed your reaction.”

“Seriously, just quit. I’m not falling for any of your games,” Dean told the demon.

“Just keep on telling yourself that, sweetie,” Castiel replied softly. “Now, let’s eat, because I’m starving.” With a wink, the incubus moved over to the table and pulled out the chair for Dean.

The omega reluctantly sat, but he refused to eat. But his hunger strike didn’t even hit the one minute mark when the smell of the food wafted up to greet him and forced him to drool. With a halfhearted prayer that he wasn’t about to be poisoned and forced to do despicable things, Dean dug in with full gusto. He wasn’t sure how, but the food tasted even better than it looked and smelled. He couldn’t resist the occasional groan of delight. The church only gave him bland, barely tolerable food, and his dad had pretty much thought the same way, so it had been rare for Dean to eat much of anything this amazing.

Dean was halfway through this beautiful feast of flavors when he glanced up at Castiel. The demon hadn’t touched a thing on his plate, but he was watching Dean fondly, like someone watching a basket full of kittens or something equally as adorable.

“What?” Dean asked, not even bothering to swallow first.

“Just enjoying watching you be happy,” Castiel said like it was a normal thing for demons to say to priests that they were trying to sexually harass.

“If I end up in your bed because of this food, I’m screaming ‘rape’ as loudly as possible,” Dean warned him.

“You don’t trust me. I’m hurt, sweetie, really I am,” Castiel joked.

Dean rolled his eyes, sick of the demon making light about something so serious. “Fine, think of this from my end. Minding my own business, and suddenly this demon poofs up, telling me that I smell delicious, but he won’t do anything that I don’t want him to. I’ve read enough stories to know your lot lies like it’s your native language, so of course I’m not going to blindly trust you just because you’re hot as sin.” Dean shut his mouth as soon as he realized the huge mistake he’d just made.

Castiel leaned back in his chair, triumph written all over his face. “So you think I’m hot?”

Dean scrambled for the first excuse he could think of. “Who wouldn’t? You’re an incubus, you’re supposed to be hot.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t expecting you to admit it so soon,” Castiel replied smugly.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Dean pouted. “You’re probably just bewitching me to make me wanna be your love slave. You said willing, but you didn’t mention if that was before or after you cast your mind control shit on them”

Castiel actually looked truly insulted. “I would never pull something like that, Dean. Even if you’re under a spell that’s making you willing, that’d still be rape, and I DO NOT DO THAT.” Castiel stood as he spoke, his voice becoming more menacing by the second, until those last words were spit out in a growl.

Dean fell out of his chair and scooted backwards until he ran into the cabinets. Every bit of menace seemed to bleed out of the incubus in one sigh, because a very concerned Castiel was by Dean’s side in moments, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. “I’m sorry, Dean, I’m so sorry I scared you like that,” he kept whispering.

It took a few moments before Dean could speak, and the first time he tried it came out as more of a croak. “Sorry for insulting you, man,” he finally managed to get out, though it was a lot softer and more frightened sounding than he would’ve preferred.

“Dean, I am so sorry,” Castiel said, holding up his hand like he was requesting permission to touch the omega. Dean nodded slightly, and Castiel cupped both his hands on Dean’s face. “I never want to hurt you, Dean,” the incubus swore, and a much bigger part of Dean than before believed him. A big enough piece that he didn’t resist when Castiel started leaning in for a kiss. Didn’t resist when their lips touched, softly, sweetly. Didn’t resist when his own hands decided to tangle themselves into the messy, dark hair. Didn’t hold in the whimper when the incubus pulled away without even going past the lips.

The demon gave the priest a hesitant smile, and Dean remembered where he was and what Castiel was. “Just because I let you kiss me that once, it doesn’t mean a damn thing,” the omega said stubbornly, but the lie was so weak even his denial had a hard time believing it.

The incubus gave him a knowing look, but nodded anyway. “Of course, sweetie.”

“I said not to call me ‘sweetie’, you asshole,” Dean reminded him.

“Of course, sweetie,” was Castiel’s only response. Dean rolled his eyes before getting off the floor to finish his breakfast, with Castiel joining him in eating this time. They didn’t talk for the rest of the meal, but it was now a comfortable silence. Something had changed, but he didn’t want to think too hard on what. That companionable silence lasted until they’d finished drying and putting away the dishes.

“How are we going to explain you, anyway?” Dean asked, the question that had been on his mind since Castiel had proved that he meant to stay.

“Well,” Castiel said as he stared down at his clothes, still the priest robes that would’ve seemed like a blasphemy to Dean if he’d been any other priest ever. “I figured I could be a priest in training?”

“You look my age, they’d never buy it,” Dean pointed out. Then he watched in shock as Castiel de-aged in front of him. Some of his bulk went away, and when he looked like he was done, there was no way anyone would think him a day over nineteen at the absolute most.

“Better?” The incubus asked, his voice younger now as well. Dean didn’t say it, but he kind of missed Castiel’s old voice. It was huskier, deeper… sexier. Damn, that denial was getting harder and harder to hold onto.

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Dean said, keeping his fingers crossed mentally that he wasn’t blushing near as bad as he thought he was. Judging by Castiel’s amused smirk, his fingers just weren’t cutting it. “You can follow me around, I guess?”

“You know,” Castiel chatted happily as they headed to Dean’s office, where it was once again time to write his sermon for the week, “I’ve done the whole role-play thing before, but I’ve never tried two priests. Might be interesting.”

“It wouldn’t be role-play for me, because I actually am a priest,” Dean said without realizing what he was implying.

“Okay, you can be a nun, then,” Castiel decided. “Put you in a nice, skimpy habit, maybe throw on some lacy black panties, and we can see how fast I can undress you with just my teeth.”

Dean had to stop walking then, he was blushing so hard and having trouble breathing. “Don’t say those kinds of things, Cas,” he groaned. Bobby in a bikini, his dad in a bikini, his least favorite professor Zachariah in a bikini, anything but the tent that was trying its hardest to pop all the way up in his pants right now.

“Then what kinds of things would you like me to say, sweetie?”

Dean paused. That was not the response he’d been expecting, but nothing had been what he’d expected in the last twenty-four hours. “I…” He stuttered. “I… don’t know,” he finally admitted.

“Well, it’s a start, at least,” Castiel told him before ruffling his hair fondly. With how young the demon currently looked, it was amazing just how angelic he could come off as. Dean stopped himself from wondering what he’d look like this young with the horns and wings, and stomped into his office.

“Anything I can help with?” The incubus asked after Dean had settled into his chair in front of the ancient laptop the church had generously provided him with.

“Not unless you can write this sermon for me,” Dean muttered as he waited for the antique to boot up.

“Don’t think I’m exactly qualified for that,” Castiel said, his now trademark smirk across his face. “But I remember a bit from the good ol’ Bible times. Think that would help?”

“Actually, it might,” Dean said as he leaned forward in his chair in interest. “What do you know about Jesus?”

“Met him a few times,” Castiel replied nonchalantly. “He was way nicer than those crazy followers of his give him credit for. Very forgiving and unprejudiced.”

Dean pulled up a blank document and started taking notes. “Yeah, that I can use. What else?”

“Well, first off,” Castiel started. He talked for almost an hour, Dean taking extensive notes the entire time.

“I can definitely work with this,” Dean mumbled. “Hell, I could probably get a whole series out of this if I padded it up with enough stuff from the Bible.”

“You’re welcome,” Castiel said, getting up from the seat he’d been sitting in for the latter part and stretching.

“Thank you, Cas, seriously. This was a life saver.” Dean hit save, then print, and the equally ancient printer came to life, louder than anything that small had a right to be.

“Cas?” Castiel asked.

“Uhh… like a nickname? I give those a lot,” Dean answered.

“I like it,” Castiel said back. “It suits you better.”

“Suits me?” Dean asked, confused.

“Yes. Cas and sweetie, it flows so well,” Castiel teased. He just laughed as he ducked the book Dean threw at him.

“What would it take to get you to stop calling me ‘sweetie’?” Dean asked, nowhere near as annoyed as he tried to appear. Like everything about this crazy, fucked up situation, Dean was actually starting to like the pet name. “Name your price,” he continued anyway. Didn’t want the demon to know he won another battle.

“Another kiss,” Castiel immediately responded.

Dean blushed, starting to get really sick of this new habit of his. “Like the one in the kitchen?” He asked nervously. He could survive another innocent kiss like that, right?

“No, Dean. Not like the one in the kitchen,” Castiel said, looking hungry in a way that had nothing to do with food. Dean was pretty sure he should’ve been a lot more scared than he was, and a lot less turned on, but he finally gulped and nodded. He was probably going to Hell for all of this, if it even existed, so he might as well go down having fun. It was just a kiss after all. Right?

Castiel leaned in again, magically back to his original self, wings and horns included, and Dean closed his eyes as they slowly got closer. The omega moved in closer without meaning to when their lips met. This one started out the same as the first, but where that one had ended, this one was only beginning. Dean was startled when he felt the demon’s tongue caress his lips, and he opened automatically, running on pure instinct. Castiel pushed his way into Dean’s mouth, but not with force. Dean melted into the kiss, starting to lose track of time, and even reality. He felt hands on his back, in his hair, on his butt. He could feel when his underwear and pants soaked through with slick and he could tell the moment that Castiel found this out. The kiss went from intense to mind blowing, and Dean starting making little moans as he pushed himself against the incubus. Any thoughts of spells and mind control went straight out the door, replaced by a want stronger than Dean had ever experienced. His nostrils were filled with a scent he couldn’t describe, but wanted to bathe in. He started to grind his pelvis into Castiel’s even faster, so close already from just a kiss.

When Dean felt a hand slide down inside the back of his pants, he let out louder, needier moans. And when he felt those deft fingers find his hole and start to play, he couldn’t control himself any longer. With a groan, Dean had the greatest orgasm of his life, on just a little bit of lip action and a stray finger or two. He pulled back, trying to regain his breath and his composure, and failing on both counts. “Holy shit,” he managed, but that was all. His pants were soaked on both ends, and his muscles were trying to turn to jelly.

“I promise to never call you ‘sweetie’ again, Dean,” Castiel said as if making a solemn vow.

Dean looked up, his eyes meeting an electric blue that looked impossible, and grinned. “I dunno,” he admittedly cheekily, “ I think I’m starting to like it.”

Castiel grinned right back, looking a little dazed as well. “I figured as much.”


	3. Chapter 3

After the mind blowing make out session, the two started to develop a routine. Castiel would follow Dean around, helping wherever he could, and if Dean ignored the occasional flirtation or lingering touch, he at least didn’t try to back away. The few times there were people around, Castiel convinced them all, in the guise of a young priest in training named Dmitri, that it was perfectly fine that he was here, staying with Dean. Dean could tell when the incubus was using his powers to convince them, and it got him wondering if he’d feel it if Castiel used them on him. That was the main reason that it never went past little touches and flirting. It was like Castiel knew, and was giving the omega some space. Dean still wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The threat of mind control and the attraction he felt for the incubus that kept growing were at war inside him pretty much every second of the day. He was even having trouble sleeping because of it.

It was Saturday night, or technically Sunday morning, when Dean was having the hardest time yet. He’d been tossing and turning for almost four hours by now, and had finally given up. He walked as quietly as he could through the hall towards the kitchen, not wanting to wake up Castiel. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some milk, remembering that it was supposed to help you sleep, and carried it into the living room. He sat back on the couch and sipped at his drink, thinking far too much for this early in the morning. He didn’t realize Castiel was standing next to him until he looked up and gasped.

“You weren’t there the whole time, were you?” Dean asked, setting his half empty glass down on the coffee table.

Castiel gave him a look, but then smiled. “No, I’m not quite that much of a stalker yet, sweetie. I heard you walking down the hallway, and thought I should check on you.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dean muttered, scooting over so that Castiel could sit next to him. He unconsciously snuggled in when the demon draped his arm around him.

“Any reason?” Castiel asked, starting to toy with Dean’s hair. Dean snuggled in deeper and felt his eyes start to droop.

“Thinking about us, about everything,” Dean mumbled sleepily. There was something about lying next to the incubus that Dean found very comforting.

“What about us, sweetie?”

Dean was barely aware of what he was saying, he was so comfortable. “I’m kinda falling for you, but I’m still kinda scared that it’s just some incubus spell thingie,” he mumbled softly. He felt Castiel shift, and his head was now in the demon’s lap. Sooo comfortable…

“I meant it when I said I would never do anything like that to you, Dean. I promise that I have never lied to you, or done anything to you that any other alpha might do to his omega, given the chance. I…” Castiel stopped brushing Dean’s hair with his hand, and Dean whimpered in annoyance. He settled back when Castiel started moving his fingers again. “I think I fell for you too, Dean,” he admitted, then sighed as he heard the first soft snore. Smiling softly, the demon picked Dean up like he weighed nothing, and carried him to the his room. He laid Dean in bed and covered him up. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on the shirt he’d started wearing to bed.

“Stay,” came the quiet pleading from under the blanket as Dean tugged on Castiel’s shirt again.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked, not sure how to react for once.

“Completely,” Dean said as he pulled the blanket lower. He patted the space next to him, then moved over to make room for the demon.

Castiel hesitated for only a second before he was climbing into the bed with his priest. He smiled harder than he could ever remember when Dean curled up to be the little spoon, and fitted himself into the big spoon position. He breathed in deeply as the omega fell back asleep almost immediately. “I love you, Dean,” he whispered as he, too, fell asleep.

Dean was confused at first when his alarm clock went off the next morning. He probably hadn’t woke up with another person in his bed since his little brother was still young enough to be scared of the monsters under his bed, and he had definitely never woke up next to someone as big as him. Then he remembered last night, and falling asleep on the couch on top of Castiel, and asking him to stay. The demon groaned and rubbed at his eyes, and even though Dean usually scoffed at prayer, he prayed with all he had that Castiel had been telling the truth, and that he hadn’t been using any mind control magic with Dean.

“What the fuck is making that noise and how do I kill it?” Castiel growled, making Dean giggle. Apparently, Castiel wasn’t a morning person either. A morning demon. Whatever.

“It’s the alarm clock, and it means I have to get ready for church,” Dean said as he blindly pushed a button to switch the alarm off. The silence was abrupt, and very welcome. Dean had picked the clock specifically because the alarm was so loud and annoying. It wouldn’t do him any good to sleep through Sunday services, after all.

“Skip it, and stay in bed with me,” Castiel mumbled. He shifted enough to grab Dean in a tight bear hug, and refused to let go.

Dean laughed. This was probably the first Sunday in decades where he hadn’t been filled with some form of dread right from the beginning. “I can’t, Cas. I’m kinda the preacher.”

“Quit,” Castiel suggested, dead serious.

Dean sighed. “You know I can’t.”

“I’m stealing you away eventually, so why bother waiting?” Castiel replied, squeezing even harder.

Dean’s good mood evaporated. “I’m still not sure if this is real, Cas,” he said sadly.

“I’ll prove it is, after that stupid church thing is done.” Castiel moved them both so that they could kiss, a sweet one like that first one. “I want to take all your fears, Dean. All your hardships. All your unhappiness.”

“And I want to believe you,” Dean said as he nuzzled into Castiel’s neck. That amazing scent was back, and stronger than ever. It was mostly sulfur, but the more he got to know the demon, the more he could smell hints of other things. Cinnamon, maybe? And was that really light one watermelon? Dean wasn’t sure, but he knew that it was a scent he’d never forget, no matter how old he got.

Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head, and the omega sighed in contentment. “We’ll find a way, sweetie.”

The snuggle session was interrupted when the snooze alarm went off, reminding Dean that he unfortunately had responsibilities that weren’t Castiel-related. “Gotta get up, gotta work,” he grumbled.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Castiel offered, even though he’d been making pretty much all the food lately anyway.

“And coffee,” Dean said, mid-stretch.

“And lots of coffee,” Castiel agreed.

Dean opened his mouth, but caught himself before he said what he’d been about to say. ‘Love you, Cas.’ Yeah, probably not the best of things to be saying to an incubus that you still weren’t a hundred percent sure wasn’t stringing you along with demon mojo. Though the thought that Castiel was anything but genuine at this point felt wrong in Dean’s heart. Instead, the omega threw himself into getting ready.

Dean made a face as he sat down in front of yet another five star breakfast. Castiel was wearing his young face again, and it always made Dean feel like a pervert. Dean’s thirtieth birthday had come and gone, so lusting after what looked like a high school kid felt wrong, no matter if it was a millennia old demon that just looked young.

“Something wrong with the food?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to one side and making Dean shiver a little. Man, if this wasn’t magic, he had it all kinds of bad.

“No, it’s… it’s stupid,” Dean muttered, trying to distract the incubus by making ‘mmm’ing noises to indicate how good the food he’d just shoveled into his mouth was.

“Liar,” Castiel said. “Now really, what’s up?”

“It feels weird, looking at your face that young,” Dean admitted. “I like how you look normally. This way, you make me feel like a cradle robber or something.”

Castiel’s face and body shifted back to the original version, making Dean happier just looking at him. “I’ll wait until we go downstairs, then,” he promised.

Dean blushed. “Thanks,” he mumbled, then went back to eating with single minded determination.

They were a lot more touchy feely than usual while doing the dishes, but considering they’d sort of, technically, slept together, it felt right. Dean actually gave Castiel a quick, shy peck on the lips near the end, which startled the demon so much he dropped the dish he was holding.

“Umm, oops,” Dean apologized.

Castiel just let out a snarl and attacked Dean’s lips, pushing him against the sink. He devoured Dean’s mouth, and the omega loved every second of it. When they pulled apart so that Dean could breathe, Castiel just smiled smugly.

“And now I need to think about baseball to make my dick go back down,” Dean complained.

“I could always help you with that?” Castiel suggested.

Dean paused, trying to remember the last time the incubus had tried to have any kind of sex with him, but he was having trouble because it had been so long. The thought was shocking enough for him to go soft, so he pushed away from the sink and the demon. “I, umm… I’ll think about it,” Dean said, stumbling over his own words.

Castiel’s face fell. “I’m sorry if I’m pushing again,” he said, shocking Dean even more. Castiel was an incubus, a demon who literally fed on sex, but unless he’d been sneaking out after Dean fell asleep, he must’ve been starving by now. Yet he was perfectly fine letting Dean wait until he felt comfortable. Maybe… maybe he really was telling the truth. About liking Dean, about not using any spells on him. About everything…

Dean winced, a headache starting to form. Castiel gave him a concerned look, but Dean just turned away. “I gotta get ready,” he said in excuse.

“Of course, Dean,” the incubus replied, sounding confused and maybe a little hurt.

When Dean met him at the door to go downstairs, Castiel was young again, and was avoiding eye contact with Dean. “We’ll talk, afterwards. I promise,” Dean told him. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it, then purposely didn’t let go. “I’m a little overwhelmed, is all.”

“I understand,” Castiel said, finally looking like his old young self again. He squeezed Dean’s hand back and smiled.

The headache went away as Dean lost himself in all the little things that running Sunday church services entailed. He greeted his parishioners, giving actual smiles for once. He still wished he could get the hell out of here, and never look at another church for as long as he lived, but at least with Castiel there with him things weren’t near as bad as they used to be. The omega smiled as he watched Castiel acting the perfect little junior priest. He also couldn’t help but notice that all the omegas tended to linger with Castiel a lot longer than they did with him. If only they knew they were doing that because he was an incubus in disguise. Dean cracked a smile at that, and gave the demon a wink when he was absolutely certain nobody was looking. Castiel smirked back, and Dean had to push down that confession of love once again. It just had to be real, right?

Dean even felt energized as he was giving the sermon. He’d used what he could of Castiel’s memories, and combined it with a bunch of stuff from the New Testament, making a rather uplifting look into how Jesus’ main purpose was love. The congregation watched in awe as Dean delivered it, and Dean very nearly enjoyed himself. It didn’t exactly hurt that Castiel was sitting in the very first pew, giving him encouraging smiles every time he glanced in that direction.

Dean hadn’t even realized how fast the time had gone until he looked up and noticed that he’d gone five minutes over. He’d always struggled to make it long enough before. Maybe this was what it was always like for other priests, ones that actually wanted to be here?

Dean and Castiel said goodbye to all the parishioners as they left, and just about every single one of them had a compliment or word of praise for Dean. The last one out, as always, was an older beta by the name of Mrs. Moseley. Dean had never learned her first name, but she was one of the only members of his church that he could stand.

“The service was wonderful today, Father Winchester,” she said as she made her way to the door. “Like nothing I’ve seen from you before.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Moseley,” Dean replied, reaching out to shake her hand.

“I think it’s you that’s different,” she continued. “You seemed more lively, happier. I think you’ve found some love for yourself.”

Dean and Castiel both stared at her, not sure what to say.

“Love for our Lord, of course,” she said, and both men let out their breaths. “And if I’ve learned anything in all my years on this planet, a love like that you have to keep with you, no matter the cost.”

“Umm, okay,” Dean responded, not sure what else to say.

“And sometimes, that kind of love is in the last place you’d expect,” she finished.

Dean stared at her while Castiel asked, “For our Lord?”

“Well, He does work in mysterious ways,” she said as if that’s what she had meant all along. But then she gave them a knowing look, and Dean couldn’t help wondering how she knew, because it was obvious she did.

“Boy, I know far more than you could ever conceive of,” she huffed, as if she’d been reading Dean’s thoughts. “Now you two go upstairs and have that talk.”

Castiel’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as Dean’s jaw dropped in surprise. They both stammered, unable to form a complete sentence.

“It was nice meeting you, _Dmitri_ , and nice meeting you as well, Father Winchester.” She shook both their hands once more and headed out to the parking lot.

“The fuck was that?” Dean mumbled as she drove off.

“Sweetie, I think that was a psychic,” Castiel said, coming up behind Dean to pull him into a hug. “Now about that conversation you promised me?” He whispered into Dean’s ear, taking a tiny nibble of Dean’s ear, making the omega squeak.

“Yeah,” Dean said, almost moaning. Castiel grabbed his hand and held it as they both headed up the stairs. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the door to the first floor and the church closed behind them, Castiel pulled Dean into another searing kiss, and Dean matched him stroke for stroke and tongue for tongue. But then Dean remembered that they needed to talk first, and pulled away reluctantly. Castiel’s eyes were glazed over, his young face replaced by the one Dean lo… liked so much.

“We need to talk,” Dean said between pants.

“Yeah,” Castiel grumbled.

“Living room?” Dean asked, pulling away even more reluctantly.

“Anywhere is fine,” Castiel muttered. The incubus followed behind the priest, and they both sat down on opposite ends of the couch.

“You’re a demon, an incubus,” Dean started.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.”

Dean ignored that comment. “Demons are pretty much known for their lies and deceits, as they try to trick us humans to get what they want.”

“Dean, you know I would never…” Castiel started to say, before Dean cut him off.

“Most demons actually are like that, as I gathered from your vague mentions of your siblings. Part of me knows, knows that you’re not like that. That you’re everything you’ve said you were. But I still can’t completely trust myself here, because you’re an incubus Cas. You were designed to make me fall in love with you.”

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, but Dean interrupted him again.

“So, knowing all that, you can understand why I’m still hesitant and confused, Cas. I want to believe you, I want to trust you, hell, I’ve wanted your cock inside me almost from the beginning. But I just can’t know for certain.” Dean looked at the demon, giving him a pleading look, desperately needing to be understood.

“Dean, I… I figured out something last night,” Castiel said softly. “I think I know why I found you. Why I noticed you, among the billions of omegas out there.” He turned away, looking uncomfortable for the first time that Dean had seen.

“Yeah?” Dean asked. If it was making Castiel feel like this, it must’ve been something big.

“I told you I’m not like my brothers, right?” Castiel asked instead of explaining.

“Yeah, you have a consent kink,” Dean responded. “What does that have to do with us?”

“My mother was human,” Castiel blurted out. “My father met her and fell in love, so I’m half human. It’s why I have the thing about consent.”

“Whoa, whoa, seriously Cas?” Dean asked, and waited until the now flustered half-demon nodded. “But again, not to downplay your tragic backstory, what does that have to do with us? With me?”

“Demons can’t have true mates, but humans can,” Castiel said slowly. Dean was confused for a few seconds, then the reality of what Castiel was saying hit him like a brick.

“Wait, you think we’re true mates?” Dean yelped. “Is that even possible?”

“I smelled you, all the way from Hell, Dean. I’m guessing that’s a pretty big clue,” Castiel said sarcastically.

“And I… tried to use my powers on you when we first met,” Castiel admitted, ducking his head in shame.

“Cas!” Dean gasped. He had thought he could trust Castiel, but now here was proof that he was just a stupid and naive human.

“I couldn’t, Dean!” Castiel shouted. “I wasn’t going to force you, I swear. I was just going to… loosen you up a little? But no matter what I did, what I used, nothing. But your scent, it’s been getting stronger. It used to just be an apple pie-like scent, but now I can smell leather and faint hints of aged whiskey.”

“Sulfur, cinnamon, and watermelon,” Dean mumbled. Everybody could smell your main scent, and if you got really close, like family or friends you’ve known forever, you could smell a second, fainter scent. But only true mates could smell the final scent. Dean stared at Castiel in awe. “You are…”

“Yeah.” Castiel smiled, tears starting to form in his eyes. “We are.”

“So this whole time, it wasn’t your demonic powers making me want you, but me actually wanting you?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel said, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

“Cas?” Dean asked, suddenly shy.

“Yes?” Castiel looked him in the eye, and Dean fell in love with him all over again. Because it was love, and not mind control.

“I want you,” Dean said.

“I want you too, Dean,” Castiel replied, not quite getting what Dean was actually saying.

“No Cas, I _want_ you,” Dean said, stressing it to make his intention obvious. How was it that he had to spell this out to a damn incubus?

“You…” Castiel trailed off when he finally understood. “You’re sure?”

“Completely,” Dean said, and before he could say anything else, Castiel swept him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. The half-demon’s wings and horns were out, and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. “Mate me, alpha,” he whispered, and with a snap of Castiel’s fingers, they were both naked. Dean could already feel his slick soaking through the sheets when Castiel climbed on top of him, pulling him into another soul sucking kiss. “Cas, please?”

“Anything you want, Dean,” Castiel replied, spreading his wings behind him.

“Call me ‘sweetie’?” Dean requested.

Castiel arched an eyebrow at Dean before bursting out laughing. “I knew it!”

Dean blushed, even through the heat that had built up from his desire. “Shut up,” he pouted.

Castiel kissed him on the nose. “Sweetie, for you, I would do anything.” He shoved his large-even-for-an-alpha erection against Dean’s, and started sucking and biting his way down Dean’s neck as the omega groaned in pleasure.

“God, Cas, please!” Dean begged.

Castiel just grinned evilly and moved on to sucking and biting on Dean’s nipples. The omega was squirming in seconds, whimpering and pleading with his alpha. “Use your words, sweetie,” Castiel said, lightly licking at the tip of one of Dean’s painfully sensitive nipples.

“Oh, Cas… Fuck! Fuck me, please!” Dean yelled, momentarily glad that the church was always completely empty except for him on Sundays after the service.

“Of course, sweetie,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear as his fingers started to explore Dean’s soaked and aching hole.

“God, Cas, just… uhh… please,” Dean whimpered. This was way farther than the omega had ever gone before, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He didn’t want to blow like he had that morning in the office. No, he wanted Castiel inside him, knot tying them together, when he came this time. “Inside me!” The omega finally wailed.

“Needy, bossy little omega,” Castiel said, removing his fingers as Dean whimpered. “I like it.” And with one swift motion, Castiel sheathed his cock inside the omega. Even though it was Dean’s first time, he still stretched to the perfect size around Castiel. “Mmm, so tight, all for me,” Castiel purred.

“Feels so good,” Dean moaned. “Been missing out all this time,” he joked, trying to get Castiel to start moving in every way he could think of.

“I’m your first?” Castiel asked, going even stiller.

“You will be if you start moving, asshole,” Dean growled, pulling Castiel down into the searing kiss this time. And you don’t have to ask twice when it comes to incubi, even if they’re half human, too. Castiel started moving gently, until Dean screamed “harder!”. Then the alpha started a pounding pace that even a cockslut might not be able to handle, let alone a virgin, but Dean just kept yelling for more.

Castiel could feel the beginnings of his knot forming, feel the energy flowing from Dean into him. He started to slow down, to try and stop feeding so as not to hurt Dean. But then he realized that the more he took, the more Dean had to give him. He wasn’t sucking the omega dry, he was filling him up even more. He would definitely have to think about this more later, but for now, he went back to concentrating on pleasuring the deliciously impossible omega beneath him.

Dean could feel Castiel’s knot starting to catch on his rim, and the feeling was one of the best things in the world. Only one thing he could think of would be better, and he wanted that right now. “Mark me,” he grunted as he slammed himself down even harder on Castiel’s knot.

“You’re sure?” Castiel asked, looking Dean in the eyes.

“If you ask me that one more time, I’m going to fucking kick you,” Dean growled as he grabbed onto Castiel’s horns. He pulled Castiel’s head down towards his neck. “Bite me!” He yelled, then screamed in orgasm as the half-demon sank his teeth into the mating spot. Dean almost missed his chance to leave the mark on Castiel’s neck, but managed to at the peak of his orgasm. He could feel the incubus’ rhythm faltering, and within a few more thrusts, Dean screamed again in ecstasy as the knot caught. His second, lessor orgasm quickly followed. They both shivered through the aftershocks, then Castiel curled both his arms and his wings around Dean.

Castiel nuzzled at the bite on Dean’s neck. “I love you,” he said softly.

Dean’s heart almost exploded with joy. The mating was completed, and he could feel the very edges of Castiel in his mind. Someday, they might be close enough to feel each other’s emotions, but for now it was just a warm, fuzzy glow. Electric blue, just like his mate’s eyes. “I love you too, Cas.” The wings curled around him tighter as Castiel placed soft kisses all over Dean’s face.

The newly mated pair stayed in bed for the rest of the day, alternating between hot and heavy sex, and cuddling that was so sweet that if Dean had seen it anywhere else, he would’ve gagged. But with Castiel, everything felt right, even chick flick moments like this.

They were cuddling after yet another round of sex as Dean wondered if his bones would still work, when his stomach started to rumble. “Oh yeah, food,” he said lazily. “Should probably get on that.”

“I’ll cook you something,” Castiel said, but neither of them made a move to get out of bed. “Eventually,” the half-demon promised, scenting at Dean’s neck for the tenth time in the last few minutes. Apple pie and leather and whiskey was still there, but now there was a new scent mingled in: mate. “Love how you smell,” Castiel spoke into Dean’s neck.

Dean was about to initiate another, partially limp, make out session when his stomach growled again. “You need to eat, omega,” Castiel said sternly.

Dean smiled up at him. “I know what I’d like to eat,” he replied lewdly.

“Food now, oral later,” Castiel said, stern but amused now.

“Fiiiiiine,” Dean let out. He stumbled out of bed, Castiel helping him steady himself on his weak, over-fucked legs. The omega slumped in a kitchen chair while Castiel threw together something simple. He watched his new mate moving so effortlessly around the tiny kitchen, and Dean felt a rush of warmth. This was his now. He had a mate, a true mate no less. They could be like this every day. Hell, maybe they’d even have weird little quarter-incubi pups some day.

And that was when reality smacked him right in the face. He was mated now, so all the blockers in the world wasn’t going to cover up his omega-y-ness. At the very least, the church was going to kick him out on his ass, and if they found out about Castiel they might burn the pair at the stake. His dad might literally kill him if he came home, excommunicated and mated to a freaking demon, so he couldn’t go there. Sam was still in college to try and avoid their father, so that was right out as well. He’d never been able to keep many friends in school, with an insane religious zealot for a dad, so that was a dead end there, too.

“What happens next?” Dean asked, not realizing he’d said it out loud until Castiel turned around to face him.

“Well…” Castiel started to speak, then stopped when he didn’t know where to go next.

“We can’t stay here for more than a day or two. As soon as anybody gets a whiff of me, they’ll know I’m an omega now,” Dean explained.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said forlornly. “I didn’t mean to make you lose your job.”

“A job I hated more than anything, Cas. I’d give up anything to be with you. I love you, and you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Dean teased his mate.

Castiel’s smile appeared slowly, but it got really wide by the end. “Does this mean you’ll finally let me take you away from here?” He asked, moving closer to his mate, dinner all but forgotten.

“Definitely,” Dean said with a contented sigh as Castiel brought his wings to surround Dean in a kind of hug the omega was quickly becoming addicted to. “Where we gonna go?”

“Anywhere you want, my love,” Castiel said, stroking Dean’s hair. “Anywhere you want.”


End file.
